Aztec
Shane "Aztec" Auditore was the leader of the Silencers during the Silencer War, during which he ravaged the US and it's allies in a bid for world domination. Biography Early life and Tenure in Force Recon As a child, Aztec found his way into trouble with both the local gangs and the police, which usually causes problems with his father, who was the Chief of Police and a former Marine. On his 18th birthday, Aztec announced to his friends and family that he was joining the Marines, a deicision that his father respected. During his first year, Aztec ran into a young recruit, who would later become Warwolf, the two became friends and Warwolf would go on to surrivive basic training, only to be selected for Force Recon along with him two years later. His first mission after finishing Force Recon training would take him to Somolia, where he and his squad, including Warwolf, tracked down a gang of Somoli pirates to Mogadishu, where Aztec was cut off from Warwolf and the rest of the squad during an ambush. While Warwolf was captured by the pirates, Aztec was left for dead in the streets of the city, only to be rescued by Shepherd and recruited into Shadow Company as one of the first of Shepherd's personal shock troopers. Career with Shadow Company and forming the Silencers Four years later, in 2016, Shepherd gave the order to eliminate all members of Task Force 141, Aztec lead a team in Nagasaki, Japan. There, he and his team massacred every member of Delta Team and killed fourty members of the JSDF in the process. After this mission, Aztec and his team returned to Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan, only to discover that the base was destroyed and Shepherd was dead, killed by Captains John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish before they arrived. However, Oxide surrivived and assumed leadership of the remaining resources of Shadow Company, including Aztec's team. Almost a month after Oxide took over, he was killed by Warwolf. This news reminded Aztec that not only was Warwolf still alive, it also told him that Shadow Company was no more. In 2018, one year aftdr the end of World War III, Aztec gathered the remaining members of Shadow Company together in order to form a new unit, which would become the Silencers. Their actions would go unnoticed until Aztec contacted the Czech Mafia with information on Warwolf's last known location, Prague. On August 1, 2022, armed with this intel a Czech Mafia kill team assaulted the hotel where Warwolf and Kestrel were meeting. The kill team failed to eliminate Warwolf, but Aztec knew this would happen and gathered intel on Warwolf's actions after Somolia. Later that same month, Aztec decided to make his presence known to the world by sending his elite squad, Eclipse Team, to British Colombia in order to assassinate Vostok, who was a clone of Elizabeth created during Project Phoenix. Again Warwolf thwarted Aztec, who again added this data to his growing archive on Warwolf. He finally made his presence known to Warwolf during the Battle of Madrid by hacking his comlink frequency and telling Warwolf that he wanted revenge for Warwolf leaving him behind in Somolia. Silencer War and Death Coming Soon. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Special Warfare: Revolution Category:Special Warfare: Resistance Category:Special Wafre: Final Silence